


I missed you too

by dreamchangelive



Series: Night Sky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive
Summary: A scene from Night Sky Chapter 13 when Steve returns from his walk. Let's say this encounter helps him feel better after all.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Night Sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664707
Kudos: 29





	I missed you too

"I missed you too," Tony said breathlessly.

"I love you with everything I am," Steve told him staring at him.

"Steve," Tony looked at him overwhelmed and kissed him again.

Steve started kissing him harder, deeper, this time cornering him against the near sofa. Tony groaned loudly at the ferocity of his attack. Steve kissed him, bit his lips, and brushed his hands over every part of his body on a map of pleasure he knew by heart. He went down to kiss his neck, licking his skin to taste him, but when he heard him moan he knew he had found his treasure and sucked that spot intensely. Tony's moans filled his ears and Steve insisted on sucking that sensitive spot in his neck until he left a mark. Steve felt he was the owner of Tony's pleasure, and his pleased moans assured him that it was so. Steve stopped, breathing hard and stared at the mark he had made on his neck. Then he turned to see Tony who was breathing through his mouth while his eyes had lost all trace of their usual brown. Once again they were playing that game of power and pleasure, and Tony surrendered to him. His body, his eyes, and those reddened lips said to Steve he was in control. _Tony was his._ That thought made him lose his mind and Steve kissed him hungrily, and Tony took him by his buttocks so their erections rub against each other more closely. Both groaned at the friction and after a moment Steve spun Tony around holding him tight to press his erection against him. Steve had one hand on his abdomen and the other on his bulge that he squeezed tightly as he breathed into Tony's ear.

"You won't move," Steve said in a whisper, and Tony closed his eyes with a sharp exhale.

Steve rubbed Tony's cock over the fabric just for a moment, and then with both hands opened his pants. Tony was breathing hard, but he didn't move as Steve had told him to. Steve pulled down Tony's pants and listened to him inhaled in anticipation. He pulled down his pants and approached to Tony, so he could feel his erection. Steve saw him close his eyes and sigh in rapture, so he took the opportunity to caress his abdomen under the shirt with both hands and slowly go down until he almost touched his cock. But Steve purposely didn't touch him and just put his hands on his waist. He saw Tony open his eyes surprised.

"You won't touch yourself," Steve said hoarsely, brushing his cock between Tony's buttocks.

Tony gasped and took a deep breath. Steve caressed his arms until he took both of Tony's hands to lean him against the sofa. They were both bent over, and Steve felt his cock nestle between Tony's buttocks. He moved his waist making them both groan at the same time and then he lifted up a bit. He stroked Tony's buttocks and listened to him pant for breath. Then he took his cock and pressed his head to Tony's perineum, hearing him gasp and watching him throw his head back. He did it again and again, and watched Tony tighten his grip on the couch.

"Steve," Tony pleaded, spreading his legs wider to better reveal his entrance.

Steve smiled as Tony began to despair, but he wanted to delay that moment of pleasure. Then he took his cock and just started moistening Tony's entrance with his precum. He just brushed against it with small movements that pressed a little into his hole, torturing them both. Tony insisted to push back into his cock, but Steve tried to push just a little. This seemed to drive Tony crazy, so he tried to grab his cock for a stroke, but Steve caught his hand in time preventing him from doing so and lifted him up again to speak into his ear.

"You like to break the rules," Steve whispered in his ear.

Tony was breathing heavily, looking at him sideways.

Steve opened his buttocks and introduced only the head of his cock watching as Tony closed his eyes tightly while growling his name. Then Steve finally thrust at him forcefully not just once, but if not two and three times, until he heard Tony cry out in ecstasy. Steve was watching him breathe through his mouth trying to catch his breath at his thrusts, and once again that was the most exciting vision he had ever seen in his life. With one hand Tony held tightly to his shoulder for support and with the other one of his arm. Steve was holding him by the waist, but he lifted one of his hands to caress Tony neck and chin until he put two fingers into his mouth. Tony immediately started sucking on his fingers in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Bite me," Steve whispered in his ear and groaned when Tony bit his fingers hard.

"Harder," Steve demanded as his thrusts became more erratic.

Tony not only bit him but also squeezed his shoulder and arm very hard, causing Steve to enter in a wild state of mind. Tony shuddered under him and Steve could feel his own orgasm drawing closer. One more movement of his hips, one more pressure at all the points where Tony was tightening him to make them feel the force of their passion, and Steve exploded inside Tony with such force that the growl in his throat flooded any other sound.

Steve put out his half hard cock listening to Tony's gasp and turned him over for him to kneel before Tony and took his reddened and glistening cock into his mouth in one motion. Tony arched up to Steve moaning loudly and grabbed his hair to squeeze them tight.

Tony groaned in both pleasure and relief while bracing himself against Steve's shoulder with his other hand. He was pushing his hips forward, and Steve responded by sucking the small amount of focus Tony could have. It was just a couple of thrusts into Steve’s mouth, and Tony arched his back, his hot fluid shooting into his mouth.

Steve licked him clean and very quickly was able to hold Tony to his chest when he tried to sit on the couch, or rather collapse on the couch.

"You said you were tired, super soldier," said Tony trying to catch his breath with his head in Steve's neck.

Steve just laughed softly and didn't answer.

Tony sat up a little to look at him. "I want to go home," he said with a nostalgic smile.

"I want that too," Steve kissed him softly and rested his forehead on his.

" _You_ , you put me in an existential crisis," said Tony seriously.

Steve looked up, not understanding what he was talking about. "Me, why?," he asked concerned.

"Because I should finish designing the portal, and I'm just thinking about going to the shower with you," Tony bit his lip looking at him with teasing eyes.

Steve smiled pleased and kissed him until Tony was breathless. "Does that solve the problem?," Steve asked with a mischievous look.

"Yes," Tony looked at him fiercely and kissed him again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to Night Sky! xD Impossible to resist writing another encounter between them! :D
> 
> *English is not my native language, so I am sorry for the spelling and/or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kisses! :) :*


End file.
